


Halloween 3

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [174]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/26/18: “loud, guess, bread”Theme: HalloweenThe Halloween theme is background but it's there.





	Halloween 3

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/26/18: “loud, guess, bread”
> 
> Theme: Halloween
> 
> The Halloween theme is background but it's there.

The oven door’s loud bang brought Stiles to the kitchen where his husband stood smudged with flour and icing.

Oh yeah, and in an apron.

“Let me guess. You and Terry Hutchins are still competing for neighborhood’s best baker.”

“Let’s see her top my gingerbread persons.”

Derek displayed a platter of elaborately decorated vampires, mummies, skeletons.

“Beautiful,” Stiles praised. “When do you plan to get in your costume?”

“After this last batch cools.”

“Time enough for some pre-party foolin’ around then?”

Derek’s eyebrows rose, which didn’t mean _no_.

“Race you to the bedroom!” Stiles cheered. “And bring that apron, too!”


End file.
